The Little Things
by Prince Darkcloud
Summary: Hetero drabbles. Pairings/ratings vary. So Far: Zoro/Nami, UsoppxKaya
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

Well, I figured I'd try my hand at some hetero stuff.

**1.** I Have My Reasons – T – Zoro+Nami  
>Zoro and Nami may not always seems that close, but there is more between them than meets the eye.<p>

**2. **Fresh Coat – K+ – UsoppxKaya  
>Sometimes, simply spending time together can be so much more romantic than a fancy dinner or a bouquet of roses, even when trouble occurs.<p> 


	2. I Have My Reasons

**I Have My Reasons**

**Rating:** T (for perverted talk I guess..I dunno...should be K+ I guess)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Zoro+Nami  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Nami and Zoro may not always get along, but they're closer than what meets the eye.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha, yeah I saw that wench. She looked like a damn good bang."<p>

"Yer talkin bout that orange haired girl right? Yeah, those hourglass shaped bitches really are the best. And she was young too; nice and tight."

"Oi, oi! That girl was a part of that Mugiwara guy's crew. Ya never know if he's hangin around here somewhere."

"Ah, he's just some kid. Nothin to be scared of. But he's still a damn lucky guy! He's got two fine babes on his ship."

"No shit, really? Maybe we should make em an offer, have em "join" us for a spell! Bwahaha!" The whole bar, everyone in it was apparently a part of the same crew, burst out in wild, perverted laughter.

Well, Luffy wasn't there to hear all of the derogatory things said about Nami to beat them to a pulp, but Zoro had been sitting at a bar stool, quietly and semi-calmly seething. He didn't appreciate that the person who'd become something of a little sister to him was being disgraced by a group of lecherous old men. So, he did what any protective older brother would have done. He beat the bastards till they went crying home to mommy.

"Che," The green haired man silhouetted by the high, noonday sun spat at the ground, "all I'm gonna get for fighting these wastes of time is a good tongue lashing." Zoro re-sheathed his katana and looked around at the bodies that were strewn across the square, all of them probably still alive but too afraid to move for fear of their lives. The sole santoryu practitioner had been firmly instructed to not partake in any acts of violence. He was also under the clear impression that going against the only rule he'd been given was absolutely unforgivable. "Ahh...as long as she doesn't know it can't hurt." So, deciding that he was fairly safe from the wrath of the ship's navigator, Zoro began his long walk back to the Sunny. The walk could've been very short, however, only about five minutes or so, but Zoro rarely ever took the direct route.

POW!

Upon arrival, Zoro was immediately forced to kneel in front of Nami in apology, a steaming, red lump on top of his head was slowly growing in size and deepening in color. It'd be an ugly purplish bruise by dinner time.

"I told you I didn't want you fighting! We had a great relationship with this island and then you had to go botch it up!" Nami scolded. She ran her finger in circles over her temple. "Jeez, what am I going to do with you. You never listen to me!" She had been able to tell the moment he stepped on deck that the first mate had been in a tussle. For one, his clothes were dirtied, more so than usual, and he was practically radiating that stupidly massive amount of competitive testosterone he always seemed to explode with after a fight. They were minute details, but Nami had been alongside Zoro long enough to pick up on these little clues. Plus, she'd practically known he was going to get in a fight long before he left for town. It was like a gut feeling, or women's intuition if you want a fancy name for it.

"I had my reasons!" Zoro retaliated while maintaining a respectfully apologetic kneeling position on the floor.

"What could possibly have given you a reason to fight?"

Zoro thought back to the incident that had begun all of about an hour ago. As he thought through the events of the day, the more firmly he resolved to never speak of it.

"Well?" Nami asked.

"I had my reasons." He said stubbornly. Looking up at Nami with a frown.

She sighed, completely resigned. "I'm sure, but I still worry about the trouble you'll cause, regardless." She crouched down till she was eye level with him. "But, I also know you wouldn't do anything unless you had a reason, right?" She smiled, gently flicking Zoro in the forehead.

Zoro's frown was firm, but he smiled back with his eyes, rubbing the spot she flicked. "I'd do anything to defend what's important to me."

Nami stood up. "You and your machismo." She walked away, leaving Zoro to lay by himself on the deck. She called back at Zoro over her shoulder. "Don't do any unnecessary things!"

Zoro slumped against the mast and looked up at the sky. "I don't."

**The End**


	3. Fresh Coat

**Fresh Coat**

**Rating:** K+  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> UsoppxKaya  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes, simply spending time together can be so much more romantic than a fancy dinner or a bouquet of roses, even when trouble occurs.

* * *

><p>Kaya popped open cans of paint in varying hues of blue, yellow, red, green, and everything in between. She'd taken special care to remove all the furniture and to lay down a drop cloth, not that it really mattered whether the floors got dirty, as it was only concrete at the moment, but still. She thought that it felt better to have a drop cloth beneath her feet. She set up the roller pans and poured the paints into their own separate trays. She ran the back of her fist across her sweaty forehead. Why was it so hot in here? She threw open a window and welcomed in the lovely breeze. She smiled broadly out at the storefront apartments on the other side of the street; with their ivy embroidered, white stone walls; their window boxes with pink and purple pansies, the brightly shining marigolds, and the little forget-me-nots. She wondered when Usopp was ever going to get around to installing window boxes of their own.<p>

"Oi, Kaya!"

She straightened up and looked down at the narrow sidewalk. Usopp was standing beneath her window, as he'd done long before they'd been living together; this image brought back good memories.

"Don't start painting yet!"

"Okay!" She beamed down at him and he instantly felt his heart warm. He walked through the little, high-end café that he lived above, waving to the one and only chef and said chef's male "roommate" who was working as a...well Usopp didn't really know what the green-haired assistant did. Both of these men were Usopp's long time friends, and lived in the apartment beneath his. He went around back and carefully trotted up to the third floor, a box under his arm.

"I'm home!" he called as he walked in through the open door. He saw that she'd already poured the paint and was now sitting on the floor, putting new pads on the paint rollers.

"Welcome home." She greeted, putting down what she was doing and looking up at him.

'_Ahh~ it feels so nice to be loved~'_ Usopp thought happily. "I got you something." He closed the door and went to sit down across from the young blonde. He set the box between them. "Open it. That is, if it doesn't open itself first~"

Kaya laughed gently, she always loved the way Usopp would jo—the box gave a little jump. "Eh? The box! It moved!" She said with childlike disbelief. He had been serious? She slowly reached to open it when it jumped again. She quickly withdrew her hands.

"Don't worry~ Open it~"

Kaya looked from Usopp's excited eyes, to the box, back up at Usopp, and then back down at the box. She tentatively opened the box, and as soon as the lid was off, a brown blur sprung forth from its confines. Or rather, it tried. The furry little creature had intended to jump over the side, but just succeeded in landing on one of the walls, toppling it. So its escape was successful, but not as well performed as the original plan had been.

"Kya~ Usopp-san! It's so cute!" She picked the wobbly puppy up off the floor and looked into its bright blue eyes.

"She's a Weimaraner puppy. I know we shouldn't have a real big dog in this little apartment, but I couldn't resist."

"She's adorable Usopp-san! Thank you so much!" She placed the puppy down and embraced Usopp before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "What should we name her?" She asked excitedly. "Let's finish painting and then we can think of a name." She looked to where the dog had been but a moment ago to find that he had disappeared. "Huh? Where'd she go?"

The little Weimaraner had trotted off, tail wagging excitedly. He wandered over to explore what Kaya had been setting up earlier.

"Ah, Usopp-san! She's near the paint."

"Don't worry she won't do anything stu—" The puppy tripped on a fold in the drop cloth, landing smack on top of the edge of the paint tray, sending the contents flying all over herself and the cloth. Getting up as quickly as she could, she shook off the blue paint, splattering it everywhere, much to Usopp and Kaya's dismay, and began to romp about, getting her paws covered in paint. "Ahh-ahh! Help me catch her, Kaya!"

"Un!" They both hurried to their feet and quickly made after the puppy, who had run off the drop cloth, for it was a dangerous territory, and had begun to run amok on the concrete floors. "Oh no, she's leaving prints!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Jeez, the little girl moves fast." In a valiant attempt to catch the misbehaving pooch, Usopp took a dive, but only succeeded in landing on top the green paint, splashing it all over himself and the floor. "Ah! Shit! I got paint on me!"

"Usopp! She's headed for the kitchen!"

"Hurry! Catch her!" Usopp encouraged as he wiped paint from his face.

"I'm trying! Kyaah!" There was a gentle thud as Kaya fell to the floor, knocking over the cans of red and yellow paint, their lids, having not been closed properly, flew off, and the red and yellow began to pool on the floor. As the young girl tried to right the cans and save as much of the paint as she could, the puppy bounced back over, splashing through all of the spilled paint.

A colorful battle ensued as they finally managed to wrangle the troublesome pup. Usopp was lying on his back in the middle of the floor with the tuckered out dog wrapped firmly in his arms, Kaya lay in the opposite direction, the tops of their paint streaked heads barely touching. They heaved a huge, simultaneous sigh before they broke out in laughter. Even though it'd been troublesome in the moment, the paint battle had been fun overall. Sitting up, Usopp surveyed the room. There were prints, human and dog alike, tracked all over the main room floor, a trail of blue leading into and out of the kitchen. There was a spotted splatter of blue on the walls from where the puppy had shook the paint from her fur. There were smears of various colors all mixed together, forming a beautiful abstract across the floor. "You know, this actually looks kinda cool." Usopp scooped up some paint off the floor and threw it at the wall. The orange splattered before it slowly started to slide down the wall.

"Usopp-san!"

Usopp smiled broadly. "We've come this far, we might as well finish." He laughed childishly.

Signing resignedly, Kaya scooped up some blue with her small, frail hands. "I guess this could be fun." She threw the paint, but fell short of her target, landing square on Usopp's head. "Ah! I'm so sorry Usopp-san."

"So that's how it's gonna be 'eh?" Usopp covered his hands in the swirls of red and blue paint before he began to approach his girlfriend, fingers wiggling mischievously.

"N-no! Usopp-saaaan!"

Usopp pounced, smearing some of the paint on her cheeks before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Gotchya! Hee hee~" Kaya twisted around and gave Usopp a face full of paint. One half painted green and the other painted blue. She pulled her hands away laughing. The hand coated in green painted his nose while the hand covered in blue was smeared over his neck. She mirrored Usopp's impish smile. The two continued to run about and splatter the walls, and themselves, with paint, creating a huge piece of splatter art that covered the walls and floor as the puppy, also still covered with paint, snoozed away comfortably on the floor. Finally, the pair collapsed, for real this time, breathing heavily.

"You know," Kaya said breathily, "we still don't have a name for her."

"Ahh, how about..." Usopp took a look around the room, "How does 'Pisha' sound."

Kaya broke out in a laugh, "It's perfect." There was a pause during which the chirping of birds and people milling about outside could be heard, the late afternoon sun stretching across their paint covered floors. "I'll never forget today. It'll be one of my most treasured memories."

Usopp rolled over and looked down at the face of the girl he loved, pulling paint stiffened hair off her face. "And I hope there'll be a chance for us to create even more memories within these crazily colored walls."

**The End**


End file.
